


Easy way

by vogue91



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Dystopia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Mivein never would’ve thought that things could go down that way.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Easy way

**Easy way**

Mivein never would’ve thought that things could go down that way.

During the past few weeks he had tried times and times again to shut Jun’oh up, tired of his whining, of his useless complaints and his recriminations.

Finding out that the solution was so easy would’ve amused him, if he hadn’t been so _taken_ at that moment.

He had to admit to be particularly satisfied of himself for the result, and at the same time admit that the Suthi’s voice occupied moaning his name as if his life depended on it, was much more pleasant than his constant whining.


End file.
